leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Whitney
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Whitney | jname=アカネ | tmname=Akane | slogan=yes | sloganline=The Incredibly Pretty Girl | image=HeartGold SoulSilver Whitney.png | size=180px | caption=Art from | age=no | years= | gender=Female | colors=yes| eyes=Brown , Pink | hair=Pink| hometown=Goldenrod City | region=Johto | relatives=Milton (uncle ), Grandmother | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer | game=yes | generation= , , | games= , , , Black 2, White 2, | leader=yes | gym=Goldenrod Gym | specialist=yes | type= types | badge=Badge#Plain Badge Plain Badge | anime=yes | epnum=EP158 | epname=A Goldenrod Opportunity | enva=Megan Hollingshead | java=Yūko Miyamura | }} Whitney (Japanese: アカネ Akane) is the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City's Gym, known officially as the Goldenrod Gym. She hands out the to s who defeat her. She specializes in . In the games Whitney appears in as the Leader of the Goldenrod Gym. She is the third Gym Leader that Trainers must defeat to move further in the game. She is known as "The Incredibly Pretty Girl!". Whitney uses the , and although she only began battling a little while ago, her talent attracted the Pokémon League to choose her as a Gym Leader. Her Gym is filled with other young girls like herself, who use cute Normal-type Pokémon like , and is shaped like a . While in all challengers have to do to reach Whitney is navigate through the Gym's maze puzzle, Whitney is initially absent from the Gym in . She can be found in Goldenrod's Radio Tower attempting to win a . If the player helps her, she will return to the Gym. Despite this act of kindness, she will throw a temper tantrum upon defeat and refuse to give the . A Gym Trainer will tell the player that she will eventually calm down. Once calmed down, however, she will give the player the Badge, and . Apparently, this move is perfect for her, because it makes full use of a Pokémon's cuteness. Like the other Johto and Kanto Gym Leaders, Whitney will leave her Gym from time to time in . Unlike other Leaders, she will not travel far: just down the road to the Goldenrod Department Store anyday between 12:00 PM and 4:00 PM. She's to the far left of the 6th floor. Once her Pokégear phone number has been obtained, she will accept rematches on Saturday afternoons at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. Her team in these battles will be significantly stronger than her team in the initial battles, although her signature will remain in her party. Whitney also makes an appearance in Pokémon Stadium 2's Johto Gym Leader Castle. This is the only game in which she appears and uses Pokémon of a type other than (she does use a in her appearance, however). Like the rest of the Johto Gym Leaders, Whitney reappears in as a possible opponent for the player in the Johto Leaders Tournament, and subsequently, the World Leaders Tournament. According to a man in the Pokémon World Tournament lobby, Whitney loves softball, and the clothes she wears reflect that. Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Whitney.png |prize= 2000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Whitney |game=GSC |location=Goldenrod Gym |pokemon=2 }} | | Gym battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Whitney.png |prize= 2280 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Whitney |game=HGSS |location=Goldenrod Gym |pokemon=2 }} | | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Whitney.png |prize= 6960 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Whitney |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Pokéathlon | | }} Pokémon World Tournament Whitney uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. Whitney will always lead with her signature Pokémon, . =Johto Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Whitney.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Whitney |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Whitney.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Whitney |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | =Challenge the Champion Lance! = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Whitney.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Whitney |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=3 }} | | | Pokémon Stadium 2 Round 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Whitney.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Whitney |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Whitney.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Whitney |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes * Before battle :"Hi! I'm Whitney! Everyone was into Pokémon, so I got into it too! Pokémon are super-cute! You want to battle? I'm warning you--I'm good!" * Being defeated :"Sob... ...Waaaaaaah! You're mean! You shouldn't be so serious! You...you child, you! Waaaaah! Waaaaah! Snivel, hic...You meanie!" * After being defeated, after the player speaks to Lass Bridget :"...Sniff... What? What do you want? A badge? Oh, right. I forgot. Here's PlainBadge." * After battle :"Ah, that was a good cry! Come for a visit again! Bye-bye!" Goldenrod Radio Tower * Before winning the Radio Card :"Hi! My name is Whitney! I heard about the Quiz to win a Radio Card, so I came here to get one... But this Quiz is so hard!" * After winning the Radio Card :"Wow, you did it! I thought the answer to the third question was surely apricots! Oops! It's time to go back to the Gym!" Goldenrod Gym * Before battle :"Hi! I'm Whitney! ...You! I saw you at the Radio Tower just now. Everyone was into Pokémon, so I got into it, too! Pokémon are super cute! You want to battle? I'm warning you--I'm good!" * Sending out last Pokémon :"H-hey! Just one left? But... I ain't losin' you hear?" * When last Pokémon is at critical health :"Poor me!" * Being defeated :"Ugh..." * After being defeated :"Waaaaah! Waaaaah! ...Snivel, hic. ... You meanie!" * After the player speaks to Lass Cathy :"Sniff... What? What do you want? A Badge? Oh, right. I forgot. Here's the Plain Badge. The Plain Badge lets your Pokémon use Strength outside of battle. Oh, you can have this, too! It's ! It makes full use of a Pokémon's charm. Isn't it just perfect for a cutie like me? That's right! I heard this thing called the Pokéathlon Dome is now open right next to the National Park. You should go try it, since you're so good at battling with your Pokémon! * If talked to again :"Ah, that was a good cry! Come for a visit again! Bye-bye!"'' Pokéathlon Dome :"Hi, < >! Are you here for the Pokéathlon? Me, too! I have been so excited since its construction. It is close to Goldenrod City, you know?" :"Huh? Were you going to participate in the Pokéathlon looking like that? You’re not prepared at all, are you? So... Are you a medium or a small? You look more like a medium... OK! I’ll get you a jersey that suits you! You want to look your best if you’re going to participate in the Pokéathlon, don’t you? Wait right there!" :"This is just right for you!" :"You look perfect. Now that you are ready, I will... Oh, no! Where are my Pokémon? I have to go back. See ya!" Battle Hall :"I love showy events like the Battle Hall. I’m not saying that I want to stand out in the crowd... I just love seeing cute Pokémon getting lots of attention!" Fighting Dojo * Before battle :"I never break my promises! Are you ready?" * After being defeated :"You really are strong! But I won't lose next time!" Goldenrod Department Store :"Why don't we take a picture together?" ::Yes: "OK! Stand right next to me, right here! Don't we look good together?" ::No: "That's a shame!" Pokégear Registering :"What a coincidence! This must be meant to be! Do you want to exchange phone numbers? Please?" ::Yes: "I'm available around noon on Saturdays. Give me a call when you've got time."' ::No: "Don't be so mean." :"Do you want to know my phone number now?" Pokégear Phone * Calling her: :"Hello... Um, hey, what's up? I'm doing great over here...totally! There are so many Gym Leaders that are stronger than me... Um, I really need to work harder and improve!" :"Hello... Um, hey, what's up? I'm doing great over here...totally! I'm often bored Saturdays at noon. There's nothing to do... Um... So, call me Saturday, OK?" :"Hello... Um, hey, what's up? I'm doing great over here...totally! Yeah, I’m bored! Nothing to do! Oh, yeah! You wanna battle me again?" ::Yes: "For sure! I really want to battle, too. Um, you know where to find me...the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City." ::No: "What’s that? Um, bo-ring..." :"Hello... Um, hey, what's up? I'm doing great over here...totally! I’m waiting at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. Broken promises are unforgivable, get me?" * Her calling the player: :"Um, this is Whitney. How are you? Um, have you ever been to the Moomoo Farm off Route 39? My Milky... Um, I mean, my Miltank, is staying over there now..." :"Um, this is Whitney. How are you? Um, I've gotta tell you, I'm so hungry... Do you know how it feels? I'm not an overeater or anything! This is completely normal for my age!" :"Um, this is Whitney. How are you? The coolest member of the Elite Four? ... I’d have to say... Bruno? I’m not the only one. Everyone says the same thing, seriously. He looks like quite a guy..." :"Um, this is Whitney. How are you? Don’t forget you promised to meet me at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. You’re not gonna make me wait, are you?" Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"I'm warning you---I'm good!" * Before battle (second round) :"I'm warning you---I'm good! If you lose to me, you'd better not cry!" * Before battle (final round) :"I'm warning you--I'm good! Also, my Pokémon aren't just cute--they're really strong! Well let's get to it!" * Being defeated :"Ugh..." * If the player is defeated :"See? Didn't I tell ya? My Pokémon are really strong!" * After being defeated :"Waaaaah! Waaaaah! ...Snivel, hic. ...You meanie! ... ... Ah, that was a good cry! I'm going to get even stronger and challenge this again!" * After winning :"You'll probably win next time, since you're so good at picking moves!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"I was surprised by how strong you were! I can see why you won the tournament. When you have a chance, tell me all about why you're so strong!" Pokémon Puzzle Challenge *Easy :"Hey! You kept me waiting! Forget it. Let's just battle." :"... ...Hmph" *Normal :"Hey! You kept me waiting! Let's cut the chit-chat!" :"... ... ...Hmph! ...Tch." *Hard :"Hey! You kept me waiting! Don't complain! Let's battle!" :"Ugh... Why? Why? Don't be so hard on me!" *Super Hard :"Hey there! You're late! No grumbling, now. Let's battle." :"Ugh... No way! Why? Why? Don't be so hard on me--I'm just a kid!" *Intense :"Hey there! You're late! No grumbling! Let's battle!" :"Uh... Why? Why? Don't be so hard on me-- I'm just a kid..." Pokémon Stadium 2 * Before battle :"Hi, I'm Whitney! Let's get this battle going!" :"I'm ready whenever you are. You look pretty tough yourself." :"Hey! Don't you think Pokémon are, like, super cute?" * Sending out first Pokémon :"I'm starting with this one!" * Sending out a new Pokémon :"This one's next." :"Just a bit more!" :"Just squash it!" * Recalling a Pokémon :"Nothing doing! Come back here!" :"Come on back!" :"Good, baby! That's enough!" :"Way to go! Come on back!" * Own Pokémon faints :"What?!? No!" :"Huh? Why?" * Player's Pokémon faints :"Yes! That feels great!" * Own Pokémon lands a critical hit :"That was its weak spot! Good going!" * Player's Pokémon lands a critical hit :"Did that hit badly? That's no good!" * Own Pokémon being hurt by a :"Arrgh, no! Speed it up!" * Commanding her to use :"Let's do it! Rollout!" * Commanding her Miltank to use :"Miltank, drink milk." * Successfully ing the player's Pokémon :"Hah! Your Pokémon sure was surprised!" * Successfully the player's Pokémon :"That's right!" * Successfully the player's Pokémon :"Brrr, that looks chilly..." * If the player is defeated :"And that's that!" * After being defeated :"...sob... You didn't have to play so rough!" :"Waaaaah! I can't believe I lost!" :"Waaah! Waaah! You're so mean!" * After winning :"What's wrong? I mean, your Pokémon are good..." :"What do you say? I'm darn tough, hey?" :"I wonder if there's anyone anywhere who's tougher than me?" * If the battle ended in a draw :"What do you mean, it's a tie? I'm supposed to win!" * If the player runs from the battle :You're giving up? No way. That's unbelievable. Artwork Sprites In the anime ]] ]] Whitney debuted in ''A Goldenrod Opportunity, where she ran up to Ash's Pikachu after he bumped into her . She took care of Pikachu by giving him a kiss on the head, much to his amusement. Whitney then took and to the Goldenrod Galleria via a shortcut through the Underground Path. However, they stumbled across many areas that they didn't want to go to. After a while, they went to a restaurant to eat some hamburgers. Later, Whitney encountered and they stole her Clefairy. The trio was chased down to the Magnet Train Station. They got on the Magnet Train but were stopped by Whitney, Ash, and his friends. Team Rocket then blasted off with the train, empty-handed. After learning Whitney was the Goldenrod Gym Leader, Ash challenged her to a Gym . She agreed to the challenge and opened the Gym up especially for him, despite it being her day off. During the match, Ash managed to defeat her first Pokémon, , with his . Whitney forfeited the second round after her Clefairy's turned into a useless attack. Ash, however, was unable to stop her , who constantly used to deflect attacks and knocked out three of his Pokémon in a row. After Ash's defeat, Whitney invited him and his friends to her uncle Milton's dairy farm, where many Miltank are raised to produce Moomoo Milk. In A Dairy Tale Ending, Ash and his friends spent the day taking care of the farm's Miltank until arrived with a barrel-shaped robot. During his fight against them, Ash came up with a strategy to defeat Miltank and asked Whitney for another match. He used and Cyndaquil to slow Miltank down, then had Pikachu knock her out. Though the match had taken place outside the Gym, Whitney accepted her defeat as official and awarded Ash the . Whitney reappeared during a flashback in Why? Wynaut!. She then reappeared in another flashback along with Morty in Bagged Then Tagged!, when it was revealed that 's next Gym challenge was supposed to be either one of them. Character Whitney is a sweet but ditzy young lady who easily gets lost in her own hometown. She shows a lot of affection towards her own Pokémon, and cute ones like Ash's Pikachu. Whitney's strategy hinges on the increasing strength of her 's almost unstoppable and her 's unpredictable attack, which can sometimes backfire. Pokémon This listing is of Whitney's known Pokémon in the Pokémon anime. first appeared when accidentally knocked into it. After shopping, Whitney found that Clefairy was missing, having been caught by . Then, at the Magnet Train platform, it used Metronome, which turned into Gust, which in turn freed Pikachu. It was used again as the second Pokémon in the Gym against , where it went up against . It began with using Metronome. However, it turned into Splash. Then, Cyndaquil used another , forcing Whitney to withdraw it from the match. Clefairy seems to be Whitney's favorite Pokémon, as it is usually seen traveling out of its Poké Ball. Clefairy's only known move is . Clefairy has also used and via Metronome.}} was the first Pokémon used by Whitney in the Gym , battling against . However, none of her attacks were a match for Cyndaquil's . Nidorina was soon defeated by Cyndaquil's second Flamethrower. Nidorina's known moves are and .}} was the last Pokémon used in the Gym . She managed to defeat by using continuously. then used , telling him to use ; however, he did not slow Miltank down. With another Rollout, Totodile was knocked out. was then used to use on Miltank, but it was ineffective. Pikachu was defeated by the second turn of Rollout. She appeared again in the next episode, sending flying. Then, in a friendly battle before Ash could challenge Whitney once again, she managed to defeat Ash's Cyndaquil and Totodile, but was defeated by Ash's Pikachu, earning Ash the .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=宮村優子 Yūko Miyamura |en=Megan Hollingshead |fi=Jenni Sivonen |cs=Jolana Smyčková |pt_br=Fernanda Bulara |es_eu=Cristina Yuste |es_la=Liliana Barba |pl=Monika Jarosińska}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga battles Whitney for the in The Beginning Of Good Luck?! Pokémon Fortune Telling. In this manga, Whitney has a grandmother, who runs a fortune telling booth. Pokémon This listing is for Whitney's Pokémon in the Ash & Pikachu manga. in her battle against Ash. She commands Nidorina to attack, but she trips over , the impact of which causes her to faint, losing the round. None of Nidorina's moves are known.}} in her battle against Ash. Whitney commands Clefairy to use , but then Clefairy starts jumping around, out of control. Deemed to have lost the will to battle, Clefairy lost the round. Clefairy's only known move is .}} . Miltank lost to Pikachu after a long battle.}} In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Whitney debuts in Smeargle Smudge at the Goldenrod Radio Tower. She gets into an argument with , who is furious about DJ Mary's having painted on his face while he slept. The argument gets high ratings for the Radio Tower, so Hirō decides to make it a special that will be broadcasted over Johto. Whitney and Gold are made to compete against each other in a race from Goldenrod City to . Whitney uses her Pokémon to gain a huge lead, but her path is blocked by a giant tree in the middle of the road. They are soon attacked by a wild , which kidnaps Whitney and takes her away. Gold figures out that the tree was actually a that had been attacked by the Rhydon and was in hiding. Gold befriends and captures the Sudowoodo, and uses it to defeat Rhydon and rescue Whitney. Afterward, Whitney promises to Gold that the next time they fight, she will come out the victor. Later, Whitney travels to the Mahogany Gym with DJ Mary, the Radio Tower crew, and the Pokémon Association Director. They plan on entering to warn Pryce about the Legendary Pokémon that has been challenging all the Johto Gym Leaders. They find that Suicune had already been beaten by Pryce and frozen solid, but it quickly breaks out of the ice and attacks. Whitney teams up with Pryce to take down Suicune, but the Pokémon is revealed to only be one of Pryce's ice sculptures. At the Indigo Plateau, Whitney arrives with her fellow Johto Gym Leaders to participate in the exhibition tournament for the Pokémon League against the Kanto Gym Leaders. In the second round, she faces off against the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty. Despite her tenaciousness, Whitney is easily defeated, giving Kanto its first win. When the Masked Man attacks the Pokémon League, Chuck and the other Gym Leaders combat his army of mind-controlled s. The fight takes them to the Magnet Train, which is used as a diversion to get the Gym Leaders away from the stadium. Once the Team Rocket Grunts are defeated, Whitney manages to figure out the Masked Man's true identity. After the Masked Man is defeated, Whitney returns to her usual duties of being a Gym Leader. Whitney takes Gold to the newly-opened Pokéathlon Dome to compete in the Pokéathlon. She stays behind in the sidelines while Gold proceeds to win all the competitions. When Gold reveals the real reason why he decided to come to the Pokéathlon, Whitney gets angry and attacks Gold for keeping secrets from her. This gets interrupted when an injured belonging to Lance attacks the stadium. After defeating the Dragonite and deciding to hold on to it for safe-keeping, Gold says his goodbyes to Whitney. At the end of the ninth chapter, it is revealed that Whitney developed a crush on Bruno and repeatedly sends him snacks as gifts. Pokémon This listing is for Whitney's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. (Japanese: ミルたん Miltan) is Whitney's first known Pokémon. Whitney first used her to battle in their bike race, giving Whitney the lead. Since then, Mil Mil has been repeatedly used by Whitney.}} (Japanese: ププたん Puputan) and (Japanese: ピィたん Pytan) are Whitney's second and third known Pokémon. They were first seen traveling with Whitney to the Mahogany Gym. There, they battled the ice sculpture made by Pryce. On the Magnet Train, they helped incapacitate several Team Rocket Grunts. Buff Buff and Fafa's known moves are and , and Buff Buff has the Ability .}} (Japanese: ドブルくん Doble-kun) originally belonged to DJ Mary after being given to her by Whitney as a gift. It first appeared subjecting to a prank by painting over his face while he slept. Angered, Gold chased after Smea-Smea and repeatedly got into fights with it. Since then, it has traveled with DJ Mary and helped in several battles, such as copying 's flames so that it could permanently melt the Masked Man's ice soldiers. In the , Smea-Smea has been returned to Whitney's possession. It was used to smear paint over Gold's face when he wouldn't listen to what Whitney was saying. Smea-Smea's only known move is .}} In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Whitney first appears in For Pikachu's Sake!! The Search For The Missing Farfetch'd where she tags along with to find a missing . She has a battle with Gold where she sends out her Ditto and Miltank and defeats him. Whitney decides to take away his for the time being as she thought it was a cute Pokémon. She begins traveling with him and follows him on his journey. She watches him when he is fighting his rival at a tournament. Even though Gold was defeated by Black, Black's tactics were ruled unfairly which actually made Gold the winner. Whitney did not return Pikachu until he defeated her later. Whitney traveled with him up until Let's Fight! The Mini Pokémon Tournament in which she says farewell to him and leaves. Whitney loves cute Pokémon and is very encouraging of Gold as he progresses through his journey. Pokémon This listing is for Whitney's Pokémon in the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga. is Whitney's signature Pokémon. She was relied on as a mode of transportation.}} is Whitney's Pokémon that is usually seen out of its Poké Ball. It helped Whitney search for a . When they found it, Cleffa sang a lullaby to place it to sleep. Cleffa was responsible for taking the SquirtBottle to awaken the Sudowoodo that Gold caught later on. Cleffa's only known move is .}} was sent out to battle . Since Ditto made a replica of Pidgey, Pidgey was not able to keep up with Ditto. Ditto's only move is .}} . However, she still thinks that it is cute due to it being a baby Pokémon. Magby's only known move is .}} Temporary Whitney was very interested in Gold's . After Gold lost to her in a Gym battle, Whitney took Gold's Pikachu and did not return it until he defeated her.}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Whitney appears in Fierce Battle Between Clefairy and Clefable. She is a waitress at a restaurant Red and the others go in. Her restaurant is also a Gym that Red challenges her in. Pokémon is a strong Pokémon in Whitney's possession. She did the job in the restaurant of serving milk.}} is 's childhood buddy. They were friends for a long time until Clefairy ate all of the noodles without sharing. Since then, they would fight. After reuniting, it was revealed that both Clefairy and Clefable still held a grudge towards each other. During the Gym Battle, Clefable used her attacks the same time as Clefairy, resulting in a stalemate until both of them fell asleep and their ghost forms appear. Clefable's ghost form was defeated by Clefairy after getting eaten. Clefable's known moves are and .}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Whitney or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Colorless|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=014/141}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=015/141}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=016/141}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=017/141}} |type=Colorless|enset=Tyranitar Half Deck|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=018/141}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=019/141}} |type=Trainer|type2=Technical Machine|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=107/141}} |type=Trainer|type2=Technical Machine|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=108/141}} |type=Supporter|enset=Lost Thunder|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=193/214|jpset=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity=U|jpnum=087/095|enset2=Lost Thunder|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=214/214|jpset2=Super-Burst Impact|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=101/095}} Trivia * Her Japanese Leader title is . * She is the first Johto Gym Leader encountered that uses a in battle, which only half of Johto's Gym Leaders do. * In Generation III, a Whitney look-alike, along with Jasmine and Pryce look-alikes, can be seen as an audience member in a Pokémon Contest. * In the anime, she is the only Johto Gym Leader to have been defeated by Ash in a rematch. * Whitney appears as an opponent in Pokémon Puzzle Challenge. She uses a to battle. * Whitney is the only Gym Leader whose team's movesets do not alter between Generations II and IV, although their levels do. * In , Whitney does not use any dual-type Pokémon in the Pokémon World Tournament. She shares this trait with Cheren, who is also a Normal-type Gym Leader. Names Whitney's Pokémon ;Mil Mil ;Buff Buff ;Fafa ;Smea-Smea Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Ash and Pikachu characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Normal-type Trainers de:Bianka es:Blanca fr:Blanche (Johto) it:Chiara ja:アカネ zh:小茜